


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by Pollydoodles



Series: The Wider Pizza-Verse [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollydoodles/pseuds/Pollydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy stayed slumped against the wall for longer than she’d be willing to admit to anyone else. Even under duress. Finally managing to push herself away, she sleep-walked her way through a shower, barely registering the water dashing against her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Darcy stayed slumped against the wall for longer than she’d be willing to admit to anyone else. Even under duress. Finally managing to push herself away, she sleep-walked her way through a shower, barely registering the water dashing against her skin. 

Only when she glanced down and noticed her skin red and angry did she shut off the shower and step, shaking slightly, onto the bathmat. Wrapping a towel around herself, she crossed the room and back into her bedroom. She stood, lost in thoughts that were too many and too varied to be coherent. For what might have be hours, might have been minutes but was certainly at least until her skin was dry and her legs started to ache, she stared from the window looking but not seeing anything at all. 

Sighing, she slipped into shorts and a camisole, and between the covers. She thought that she would lay awake staring at the ceiling until the early hours but instead sleep claimed her as surely as Bucky’s lips had taken her. Perhaps because her waking mind had tormented her enough, flipping between horrific worst case scenarios and delicious what-if possibilities, she actually fell into the arms of the sandman much earlier than she could have guessed she would do. 

She didn’t know how much later it was that she felt a heavy weight dip the bed as slipped in next to her. 

She felt her skin shiver, knowing who it would be without having to turn and face him. Darcy bit her lip, hard, unsure whether to roll over and look into deep blue eyes, or pretend to be asleep and avoid the whole situation. At least until morning. 

She was still ruminating over the possibilities when a strong arm lay itself over her hip. Darcy felt her breath catch in her throat, and told herself that this was normal. And it was, mostly. Bucky picked and chose his moments, but he could be very tactile when he wanted to be. Darcy was used to feeling his arm slung about her when he joined her in bed. It seemed to ground him, when he needed it, to feel someone else and know that whatever had forced itself into his head and made him watch unspeakable things, wasn’t real. That he could touch Darcy, hug her close to him, and know that the images dancing behind his eyes weren’t real. 

What she wasn’t used to was that careful hand pushing upwards, bunching her camisole and exposing the skin of her stomach. She inhaled sharply, and felt warm lips brush against her bare shoulder. Deliberately not looking back at him, she couldn’t stop herself from arching her back into his muscled body and was rewarded with a low rumble in the back of his throat that sounded very much like a growl. 

He shuffled ever closer to her, and his hand released her top and drifted back to her hipbone, pulling her firmly against him. She could feel his thighs pressed against her, his chest hot against her back and something else hard and unforgiving that she couldn’t bring her mind to name, for fear of losing what little grip she had on the situation. 

His mouth was now pressing hot kisses to her shoulder blade, lovingly, fervently, and she slipped an arm back and around his neck. Darcy tangled her fingers carelessly in his long hair and his lips moved north, caressing her neck, tongue nipping across the taut skin and burning her up where it touched. 

Darcy let her head roll back into his shoulder and pushed her hips back into his own, unable to take control of her body other than to respond to the heat within his. A small voice that sounded extremely far away shouted that this was almost certainly the worst idea she’d ever had, and breathlessly the devil on Darcy’s shoulder snapped back that the voice should definitely pipe down and enjoy the ride. 

Teeth grazed over her shoulder and she could feel his smile against the skin there as a moan slipped out of her. 

“I need to- I, I, need to-“ She breathed hopelessly, but was unable to articulate the thoughts flooding her brain. Somehow she managed to flip herself in his arms so that she was facing him. Or at least his incredibly muscled, very bare, chest. Throwing caution completely out of the window and hoping that it wouldn’t find its way back for a couple of hours, Darcy’s mouth found Bucky’s nipple and her tongue flicked against it slowly. She grinned to hear a surprised noise fall from his lips, closely followed by his hands gripping her hips tighter than before and pulling her firmly against him. 

She could not ignore this time the insistent hardness which pushed against her and sent shocks through her nervous system each time she breathed against him. Bucky ran a hand up her leg then, spreading his palm against the muscle on her thigh, pulled it up and over his hip. Woah, definitely no way I can ignore that, Darcy thought dazedly as he rolled them. 

Now on his back with her pulled into his lap, his fingers reverently skimming her ass, she could finally look him in the eyes. Deep blue but darkened with want, he gazed up at her like she was the only thing he could see, like his world revolved around her and that moment could last a lifetime. Darcy shivered under his gaze, feeling as though her bones were aching for him. 

Darcy exhaled hard and he bit his lip, looking up at her from below sinfully dark lashes, before rolling his hips experimentally. Eyes trained on her, drinking in her reaction, she couldn’t help but gasp. He grinned then, wide and wicked, and began to thrust against her. Still slow, he rotated his hips and grasped at hers, keeping her in place as he lifted from the mattress and against her. 

She gasped again and dropped her head to try and regulate her breathing. A plan which failed spectacularly when one hand snuck up her body and grazed lightly across her breast. 

“Buc-ky.” She groaned his name brokenly into his ear, and he surged upright, shifting her so that she was fully seated against him and his chest was pressed once more against hers. Light fingers tipped her chin up and he stared into her eyes again – Darcy felt like he was reading her goddamned soul, the way he was looking up at her – before claiming her mouth. His tongue slipped into her mouth and across hers, making her shudder against him. 

She could feel him laugh into the kiss, and his hand still holding on her hip kept her in place as he ground up against her, mouth still working magic against her lips. She had had her palms flat against his chest but, encouraged by his own wandering hand – now caressing under her camisole and against her naked breast – she ran them across his heaving chest. 

Tongue still exploring her mouth, one hand slipped down her body, caressing and squeezing on its way down to the hem of her shorts. He toyed with the fabric, pulling at it and then pushing it up, then slipping fingers up under and over her ass. Darcy groaned right into his mouth as he squeezed, a whole handful grasped tightly, and Bucky then slipped his hand forward and further south. 

She pulled back from his lips, still within breathing distance, and Darcy’s eyes shut tight as he brushed lightly over her, biting down hard on her lip and trying to keep herself from rolling her hips towards him. Bucky’s tongue found the curve of her jaw instead and his tongue carefully replicated the movements his fingers made, feather-light yet deliberate, against her neck. 

She fought to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head but his touch, so gentle yet so full of heat, sent shivers across her body. This time, it was she who captured their lips together, full of hunger and want. She poured everything she couldn’t bring herself to say out loud into the way her mouth moved against his, tongue sliding hot and deep, and hoped he would understand. 

A loud, insistent beeping cut through the night air, and had Darcy jerking back groggily from Bucky’s mouth. 

“What’s that?” She asked, confusedly, and he shrugged, but drew back from her. “No, wait-“ She said, grasping her hands to his shoulders but finding that they’d vanished. She shook her head, eyes closing briefly and when they flicked back open again, he was gone entirely.

“I don’t underst-“ She whined into the shadows, feeling the loss of his heat acutely. 

Darcy jerked awake to the harsh noise of her alarm cutting through the early morning light which had broken into her room. Fisting her hands into the covers and eyes opening slowly – disbelievingly – she awoke rudely to a bed which was singularly empty except from herself. And definitely had been all night. 

Putting a hand to her forehead, she panted hard, feeling her heartbeat thump wildly against the inside of her rib cage and fought the rising sense of abject stupidly which threatened to slap her in the face. Sleepily she thought there was a good chance she deserved all that feeling wanted to give her. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” She asked, hesitantly. 

“Yes, Miss Lewis.” Came the calm, soft Irish response. 

“You don’t, uh, keep records for training purposes… Do you?”

“No, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy flopped back into the sheets and drew a pillow over her face. “Well, at least that’s something.” She mumbled.


End file.
